Journey Across The Elian Regin
by Anne Awesome
Summary: a new region, old pokemon , new challanges, old foes and a whole new adventure waiting follow two friends traveling the regions following an old tradion, but they are ready to break it...


**Journey across Elian region **

An- this is a Pokémon cross over following a mix of black and heart gold games. I have tried my best so please enjoy and, see you in chapter too and don't forget to catch `em all!

The Elian region is an old region that has a strange yet interesting trait among its trainers, every trainer chooses a Pokémon from the towns professer, and they specialise in one type of Pokémon and trainers that use each type go head to head only when there is enough legible trainers to compete. Two trainers , Jack and Liv are about to start their adventure they are about to go meet their towns professer, professer Alder a man of average height and weight pale skin gray hair styled similarly as professer oak, He also wears a slightly grubby lab coat and specialized in rock Pokémon. The two young trainers meet in front of the professor's lab "hey" Liv says smiling with excitement Jack merely nods to show he knows shes there. "You ready to go in?" she asks he nods again "as ready as ill ever be" Liv nods and together they walk into the professors lab. "Ah, hello! Liv and Jack!" the two trainers nod and smile wide as the professer leads them to a small machine with three poke balls sitting in a triangular way. "Liv you pick first" Liv smiled and nodded and walked to the three poke balls. "Do you want to select piplup?" "No" and she went onto the next one, "do you want snivy?" "No" and the last Pokémon was sitting there "do you want Cydaquil?" "Yes" and Liv choose her Pokémon and went to stand beside jack again. Jack walked forward to choose his Pokémon. "Would you like to select piplup?" "Yes" and jack returned to Liv "well done! You have chosen your Pokémon, now you can go and travel the region or, travel to other regions!" Professer Alder finished "yay!" Liv yelled Jack smiled "but i was wondering, would you help my research by filling the pokedex?" The professer asked Liv nodded rapidly "yes!" the professer smiled "yes" Jack answered the professer smiled wider. "Good do you know anything about catching Pokémon?" the two trainers nodded "i read about it!" Liv squealed "i was with her" Jack replied. "And here you are then, just to get you started" the professer said handing them each 5 pokebals the two nodded "Good, and good luck on your journey!" and with that the two trainers left for their journey to route 316. "well ill see ya later Jack!" and with that Liv ran off to the rest of her adventure, Jack following but she was way ahead so there was no use in trying to catch up to her she had been hyper all day, and yesterday about today so this was to be expected. Liv walked and approached some tall grass and remembered she read wild Pokémon jump out at you from places like this it's a good place to train and catch Pokémon. Just before entering the grass she summoned Cydaquil from its poke-ball "you ready for adventure?" Liv asked "Cyda!" and her Cydaquil nodded she smiled "well let's go!" then the two walked through the grass and, a wild pidgy appeared! "Ok Cydaquil, use Tackle!" and the small fire Pokémon at level 5 attacked the level 2 pidgy. The wild pidgy used growl and Cydaquil used Tackle again and won the battle and grew to level 6. As Liv travelled she saw many berries pidgy`s and she came across a boy who had just defeated a younger trainer and was bulling him for more money as a winning award "Stop that leave him alone!" Liv yelled putting on a determined face with her Cydaquil "why?" he asked smiling "if you want to hurt him you have to go through me!" she declared her Cydaquil nodding "ok then i will" and he got out his Pokémon and the battle begun.

"Go Cydaquil, show him what we got!" Liv yelled as her Pokémon smiled and went to battle "GO! Pidgy!" Pidgy? Liv thought to herself *lv. 7 Pidgy and a lv. 6 Cyndaquil for those of you who play the game* Liv went first. "Cyndaquil use tackle!" "Pidgy dodge!" the bird failed to dodge and got hit it got back up still able to fight "Pidgy use Tackle!" Cyndaquil got hit and took slightly more damage "Cyndaquil, use tackle and move around and dodge his next attack!" and Cyndaquil used tackle, Pidgy was about to faint "oh no i can't lose!" The confidence in the trainer had crumbled. But Liv was still nervous her first battle and Cyndaquil was badly hurt. "Cyndaquil quick while he is down, Tackle again!" and Cyndaquil was cut off with a counterattack from Pidgy both hit with recoil and Pidgy fainted. "Yay! We won Cyndaquil!" and she noticed the older boy with the now fainted Pidgy had run away. Liv jeered of her victory until she realised Cyndaquil was struggling to stand up. "Oh no!" she said running over to her Pokémon he collapsed in her arms "I'll get you to a Pokémon centre ASAP!" And she was about to leave when the boy stopped her "thank you" he said quietly "no problem" she nodded and ran when she heard her phone "hello? Liv?" her mum asked "yes?" she answered "im coming there, where are you? I have some things to give you!" her mum almost yelled "ok im on route umm, 317!" and she hung up and only had to wait a few moments for her mum to appear "hello Liv here i forgot to give you these!" and she handed her daughter a box and a map "running shoes! A map! Wow! Thank you mum!" nodding she turned and left and both girls were thinking the same thing- "_the adventures only just begun"..._


End file.
